Kate visits again
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Kate visits the Voyageur pack again Kate and shadow talk about obsidian and kelly Isaac opens up to kate


Kate traveled to the Voyageur pack when didn't take that long just 2 hours to walk there and back home.

Kate saw shadow sitting alone she sat next to him "oh kate i need a new second in command,Rebecca was the best wolf i had...but then she had to be spy."shadow groaned kate rubbed his back "shadow you should be glad to be rid of her,she was stinking up your pack,and her mate should've dumped her ages ago."kate said snidely shadow chuckled "wow...you should've heard the things she said about you." kate glared at shadow "and that would be?" "she said you are the ugly duckling of wolfkind,your pups are hideous,your mate should cheat on you,and your breath stinks." kate growled "if i ever see that low life again i swear I'll choke her out." then a voice spoke "may i join in?" then emily who was Rebecca's mate walked up to them "emily how are you sweetie?"shadow said "I'm fine,still heartbroken."Emily said with anger "aw do you need a hug from your sweet and loving pack leader?"shadow asked making emily smile "see that's why everyone loves you shadow,you care a lot about us,don't ever change."Emily said giving shadow a big hug which lasted 2 minutes before kate decided to pull them apart "ok you two let's break it up before people start spreading rumors,that will...end marriages".

Then out of the corner of Kate's eye she saw Isaac "how's issac?"kate said looking straight at issac "still emotionless"shadow said

"Mimic?" "getting better with his shapeshifting".

Kate looked straight into shadow "what about Obsidian?" "he's fine,but...he still doesn't like kelly."shadow said kate looked at shadow sympathetically "oh I'm sorry."

"Oh Fenrir what am i gonna do kate?"

Kate sighed as she rubbed her nose and sniffed.

"sweetie i really don't know...i have 3 pups that constantly get into all kinds of dangers i never had to deal with this kind of normal dilemma." "Heh lucky you."shadow scoffed.

"I've known obsidian for a while now he believes that he's growing up just fine without a mother." Kate looked to see obsidian playing with mimic and a few other omegas "Obsidian is one of the most sweetest pups i know and i know that he is gonna grow up to be a fine omega and his father is gonna be very proud of him" then shadow looked at kate

"but kelly wants to be proud as well hard to do that with someone hating you."

"Kelly is a great wolf,don't know i single female who would be a perfect match than her,besides he doesn't hate her exactly he doesn't trust her yet he's scared that she'll leave just like Carly,all she had to do is prove that she wouldn't do that."kate said with a smile as she saw obsidian look and waved at them then they waved back.

Then kate glanced at issac who was still sitting then walked over to him and sat in front of him he opened his eyes and stared at kate.

Kate could feel his eye's looking into her soul but she shook it off "uh hello issac,I've came for a vist and i thought about some of my favorite wolves here and you are one of them,how are you sweetheart" "i am well mrs kate"issac spoke is calm enigmatic tone sent chills down Kate's spine.

"Uhh lovely,umm...i would like to talk to you about the concept of love to you"kate said innocently issac tilted his head "Why"he asked "I'm trying to change your opinion on it,no wolf should be alone especially you,Isaac I'm not forcing you to love someone I'm asking you to try it,love is a very wonderful thing it can make you happy...or whatever your definition of happy is"kate explained and issac blinked then look at the ground then back up at kate.

"Mrs kate i am going to live forever,that may seem like a blessing but it is a curse,it's heartbreaking enough to see my pack mates die but if i choose to date and marry a girl she will grow old and die as well,same with the next girl and the next one and the next one,it will get boring real fast,and besides I'm infertile the pack healer told me it's a side effect of the immortality i can't be a father what if she wants pups what am i suppose to tell her" issac said still keeping his calm demeanor.

Kate stared at issac.

"After learning all that i just brokedown,i was so hurt inside but i never wanted others to know that and i couldn't stand to feel the emotional pain again so i did some meditating i learned myself that helped me have a clear mind,now i have no worries no one or thing frightens me but the best part...i no longer feel emotional pain"issac said.

Kate felt extremely sad for issac "oh honey I'm so so sorry".

"It's not that i don't like the idea of spending time with someone...i just don't want to feel the pain of knowing they will die while i will out live them"issac explained.

Kate then took issac's paws into her's and smiled at him then she kissed him on his head "as sad and true as that is but do you know what will never die:the great memories you had with those loved ones,those are immortal just like you honey".

Isaac looked at kate in the eye "the memories will never die no matter how many generations of friends you had"kate said then she got up "you have tons of friends who are more than happy to give you precious memories before they go,so go help them"then she walked away leaving Isaac with his thoughts.


End file.
